


Things James Has Views On

by ComplicatedLight



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Kink, M/M, Mention thereof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/pseuds/ComplicatedLight





	Things James Has Views On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlbsurfinbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlbsurfinbird/gifts).



“Are you alright, sir? You look perturbed.”

Lewis frowns. “A lass at the bar said something odd; that’s all.” 

“Which was?" 

Lewis studies his pint.

“Sir?”

He sighs. “She said I’m ‘prime daddy-kink material.’ Me!”

 _Jesus. Christ._ “Do you even know what that means?”

“I can guess.” Lewis shakes his head. “Why the hell she said it, I’ve no idea.”

What exactly is James meant to say? He shrugs.

“What?!”

“Nothing.”

“Doesn’t look like nothing!”

“Well, I’m sure you don't need my views on you and daddy-kink.”

Lewis looks at him steadily. “Hadn’t occurred to me you’d have views, Sergeant.”


End file.
